


Dinner Date, Part II

by SisterDuffin



Category: Casualty (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterDuffin/pseuds/SisterDuffin
Summary: The smutty chapter to Dinner Date. [Contains sexual scenes, not suitable for anyone under 18yrs old]





	Dinner Date, Part II

As soon as they got upstairs and by the bedroom door, the kissing grew more desperate and passionate between them. Charlie’s hands began to run across the top half of her body, his fingers brushing against her breasts.

She was desperate for his touch, already damp in anticipation and arousal of what was to come. As he backed her in the bedroom and towards the bed, they crashed down together, neither of them wanting to break the contact.

Her fingers began to undo the buttons of his shirt, desperately wanting to feel his chest. She tugged in frustration at the lack of cooperation from the buttons and Charlie chuckled softly against her lips.

“It’s not funny,” she pouted.

Looking at her lips, he found himself becoming more aroused as he imagined her lips on a sensitive part of his body. He helped her undo his shirt to which he threw into a heap on the floor.

“You’re so impatient.” He whispered as her hands ran up and down his chest.

“Am not.”

“Are.” His own fingers played with her buttons and he ended up discovering how frustrating it was when they weren’t willing to cooperate. Unfortunately for Duffy, Charlie was stronger and a quick tug against her blouse caused the buttons to ping off. 

She gasped, “Charlie??!”

“It was in the way,” he protested as he began to stroke the lace bra she was wearing. He’d always been a lacy kind of guy, always imagined Duffy wearing kinky underwear. He bent down and kissed in between her cleavage, a sigh of content escaping Duffy’s lips.

He reached behind and expertly unclasped her bra with one hand, exposing her breasts. Other than her bum, they were probably her second best feature. They were just the right size and shape for her body. He groped her breasts, another moan coming from her lips and he bent down, taking one of the nipples into his mouth.

“God Charlie…” she whispered, feeling herself becoming wetter at his touch. There was a burning inside of her, a need and desire to experience him.

Duffy’s hands ran down his chest, over his abdomen and reached his belt buckle. She undid his belt, slowly unzipped his jeans and exposed him from his boxers. Charlie threw his jeans and boxer shorts into a pile on the floor, just as Duffy wrapped her hand around his erection.

“Duffy…” he moaned softly as her thumb began to circle the tip.

“Make love to me,” She whispered.

Charlie didn’t need to be told twice. She released her hand from around his penis as Charlie moved between her legs and guided himself into her. Duffy took a deep breath and moaned as he filled her. 

“God!” she scratched her nails over his shoulders and back. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, giving her time to adjust to him. She nodded. God, she’d dreamt of this moment for years, having sex with him. All those fantasies of him fucking her in unimaginable places. She gasped loudly as he began to thrust, her nails digging into his shoulders.

“Duffy,” he whispered as he moved his mouth from her lips, kissing her earlobe and then her neck. As he nipped her neck, a loud moan escaped her mouth. It seemed that spot was the most sensitive, second to another area he was going to explore later.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him deeper into her. She moaned louder as his thrusts began to quicken in pace. It wasn’t long before they were becoming more vocal as they neared their climax. 

Her body began to tremble as Charlie trusted for a final time into her.

“Duffyyyy!” 

“Charlieeee!” Feeling his warmth fill her, she let go and reached her own climax. He collapsed on top of her, both of them breathing heavily as they attempted to regain control of their breathing. She’d dreamt of this moment for years, being back in his arms. She’d forgotten how good he was between the sheets, how he was able to warm her up in an instant.

“Are you okay?” He asked as he kissed her tenderly and withdrew from her, lying beside her. She returned the kiss, nodded and shifted closer to him, “You?”

“Great, yeah.” There was a comfortable silence between them, Charlie stared up at the ceiling as Duffy moved closer, putting her arm around his body and resting her head on his chest. She’d waited for so long to be here, in his arms where she belonged.

“Do you…. fancy those strawberries now?”

She smiled and gazed up at him, “with chocolate?”

“Of course.” She was quiet as she pouted before she giggled and shook her head, “Hmm, in the morning?” She suggested as she rested her head against his chest. Within seconds, Duffy was asleep. Charlie laughed quietly, kissed the top of her head and threw the duvet over them both. Within minutes he too, succumbed to sleep, his arms tightly around Duffy.


End file.
